List of Doctor Who fan film universe creatures and aliens
0–9 A The Architect The The Architect is the main antagonist during the second series of UCIS. Who help to created the Time Agency. Autons B Black Guardian C The Celestial Toymaker The Chainsaws The first aliens to appear in the series, the Chainsaws are, as the title suggests, chainsaws. They are, however, big in size. The Chimera Virus The Chimera Virus is an organic virus that infects machines, the DeNatale Doctor and Christine were pitted against it under less than ideal conditions. Can create mirages, mimic the occupants of the TARDIS upon which it is infecting, and suck away the power of a TARDIS. Cybermen D Daleks Davros Draconian E Eidolons A highly evolved race in the constellation of Kasterborous. Ethereal like beings. The Doctor encountered them whilst under suspicion of harming The TARDIS. The Eidolons were able to penetrate The TARDIS and held him and his companion in an isolated area they call The Net, for evaluation. Eternals F The Fairy The Fairy is an alien that attempted to bring world peace to the world, but was stopped by Agent Liam. The Flower Aliens G The Granite The Granite is the main antagonist during the episode "Forest of Nightmares". It's a creature that hunts. It has the ability to transport anyone within a thousand miles. H The Hunter The Hunter (or Orion) was a giant huntsman in Greek mythology whom Zeus placed among the stars as the constellation of Orion. Will be series 2 finale enemy. I Ice Warrior Illuminations J Jason Jason is a Memory thief who will give Agent Jayden his dark memories back. K Kane Kane is a new enemy for the Doctor. Who is known as The Evil One. L M Master Brain The Master '' Main Article: The Master'' N Nestene Consciousness Nostrovite O Omega P Pac-Man Ghosts The Wannabe Doctor encounters with these creatures in Day of the Pac-Man . They kill the Prime Minister and want to destroy the world. The Wannabe Doctor collects a giant circle which turns them blue and they are all defeated with the pac-man machine. Q Quinkins Quinkins are ancient mega-fauna, last seen on Earth in Australia. There are two types - Timara and Imjin. The Timara are normally passive. They are only a micron thick, allowing them a perfect camouflage by simply turning side on and appearing to vanish. However, it also creates the vulnerability that their molecular structure can be broken down more easily by larger molecules, particularly water. The Imjin are more aggressive, bestial by nature. Cave dwellers who hunt by night. Water does not harm them, whereas fire does. R Rutans S Shadow Creatures The Shadow Creatures are the main antagonists during the two-part episode "Village of Secrets"/"Creatures of the Dark". They're a dangerous race that kill at ease, but decide to attack a village of people. Silence Z Silence Z is an enemy of Agent Jayden's past as a Time Agent. Who is some kind of entity being. Silhouette Sontarans T Temperons The Temperons are beings who exists across numerous time streams. Time travel is a part of their genetic make-up. Tomorrow Creatures Trakenites The Trickster Trysanion The Trysanion is the main antagonist in the episode "The Halls of Wax", where he is found in a museum, where he collects human bodies. U V The Venators The Venators, a race of green appearance with voices inspired by the comedy Family Guy, appear in the episodes "Memoirs of the Lost" and "Redemption of Mortis" as the main antagonists. They also appear, in cameo, in "Sins of the Past" in a flashback of the Venetorian Galactic War. Vishklar The Voice The Voice is the main antagonist in the episode "The Haunting". He hires Ken Williams to assist him in his hunt for the Doctor. W White Guardian X Y Z Zakatrons Zeus '' Main Article: Zeus'' See also See the species category See the page list of villains References External links [http://www.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Doctor_Who_universe_creatures_and_aliens List of Doctor Who universe creatures and aliens list - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia] Category:Content